


Without You Everything Changes

by insane_voices_seldom_scilent16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16/pseuds/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16
Summary: I stink at titles.This is transdonaldduck's Dime a Dozen AU! The idea belongs to them, I just wanted to take a shot at writing it. (There are a few differences cause canon but hopefully its still alright!)Scrooge McDuck disappeared ten years ago. His family left in shambles. Della Duck throws herself into being the best mom she can be, promising to protect her boys from everything she couldnt protect herself and family from.Donald meanwhile, leaves to South America to travel with José and Panchito. Needing time away from everything. However, he finds himself returning to Duckburg when a broken up message is heard over Scrooges old phone.The family must reunite and work together to find Scrooge McDuck. But with secrets and trauma its not going to be as easy as they first assumed.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope I didn't totally butcher this! Tell me what ya'll think and give transdonaldduck some love on Tumblr!

__

_Della Duck was many things._

_An adventurer. An aerial enthusiast. A prankster. A loving individual. A brave explorer. A sister…_

_“DONALD! You get back here right now!”_

_Calm was not one of those things._

_“Gotta catch me Dumbella!”_

_“DON'T call me that! Oh! When I get my hands on you-”_

_“What in the blazes are ye scallawags up to?”_

_Donald Duck was many things._

_An adventurer. A sailing enthusiast. A musician. A prankster. A caring individual. A brave heart. A brother…_

_“Don’t touch my Guitar!”_

_Level headed was not one of those things._

_Scrooge had never expected two rambunctious ten year olds to be in his care, yet here he was trying to keep one from murdering the other._

_“Calm down now lad, Della’s put it down. It’s alright now.”_

_The McDuck temper (as well as the Duck temper) resided in the twins, Donald’s just reared its head more often. Scrooge was no stranger to tantrums though, he had siblings after all, and himself, he could handle it._

_What he couldn’t handle were the tears that came after. Donald hated his outbursts, his parents had hated them too, He was scared of what he did during them and scared of how Scrooge would react after. Della had always been there, ready to defend, but fear had always shown in her eyes too. Not of Donald, but of what would happen to him. It broke Scrooge's heart._

_“It's alright now lad, no one's hurt, I’ve got ye.”_

__

Scrooge’s eyes snap open, and he sits up with a shaky breath. The taste of stale black licorice is a cruel reminder of how far he is from that memory. He looks out the little window to the Earth, floating peacefully and unaware of his longing stare.

“Bah, I dinnae have time to reminisce.” 

His body creaks as he sits up and gets back to work. He had repairs to make, and a family to return to. 

… 

Della wipes her hands and replaces the towel on the stove handle. 'Now where did those boys run off to…?' She walks out the back door not spotting them but knowing they wouldn't go far.

"Boys! Lunch is- WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" She spots her three boys and her heart nearly stops, before pumping adrenaline through her veins, working double time.

"Mom-" Dewey starts, hands raised placatingly, which does nothing but make her panic more.

"Please climb down, slowly!"

Della stands beneath the ducklings as they climb off the trailer house of their backdoor neighbor, checking each boy over when they're on solid ground.

"What on Earth were you guys doing up there?" 

Huey holds out a cubish contraption with an egg in the center. 

"An egg drop experiment for school, we didn't mean to scare you."

"You already did that for JWC, why did you change it?" She ushers the boys inside, her heart slowly returning to a normal pace. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Dewey scoffs, he sounds so much like she used to.

"I wanted to challenge myself!" Huey's determined eyes remind her so much of-

"The teacher said we had to do something different together." Louie, ever the honest answer...

"Just… next time please ask me for help. You kids should not be climbing onto roofs." 

"Yes mom." 

They sit at the table and Della places plates of grilled cheese in front of them. The triplets chat idly about their egg experiment and Della chimes in her own tips. It's the normal everyday things like this that have Dellas gut twisting. She almost lost this, a decade ago, a day that still haunts her dreams, and while it's missing some things, she's just happy to be with her boys. 

A knock at the door startles them, 

"Finish eating." She says as she walks the short distance to the door. The trailer home was small, but functioned well enough for the four of them for now. 

The peep hole is foggy and gives off an eerie look when she tries to see through, fitting considering the person on the other side had basically been a ghost for about the past 9 years. She basically flings the door open, a glare maring her face, and crosses her arms.

"No soliciting." She states.

"Nice to see you too Dell." Donald's voice is quieter, reserved almost, and has the smallest hint of an accent. 

"No, you don't get to show up after all these years, and act all nonchalant." Anger drips into her tone, anger and hurt. 

Donald winces but resolve shines in his eyes. He pulls out a flip phone, one of gold that she recognizes instantly.

"Why do you have Uncle Scrooge's phone?" 

Donald shrugs,

"Somethin' to remember him by I guess. It hasn't made a sound for years… until three days ago." 

Della, intrigued now, stares at her twin with inpatient curiosity. Donald opens the phone and presses a few buttons before holding it between them, static comes from the small device, but also a voice she never thought she'd hear again,

"....blasted...ing….fix….....back…...kids...…broken...soon…" it cuts off and the sudden silence is deafening. 

Della swallows hard before speaking,

"What makes you think this isn't just an...old message. Or someone playing a trick?"

"I had a friend of mine try and trace where it came from." Donald shifts on his feet casting a glance around their surroundings, "Only thing they could find, 'DP:SoS', sound familiar?" There's a bitterness to the question but she can't read his eyes like she used to. 

"'Della's Present: Spear of Selene', the message came from the rocket then?" Della wishes he'd names the rockets system something simpler.

"Scrooge is alive. I'm gonna find him, I came to see if you wanted to help." 

"Donald, I have other things to worry about now-" 

"Mom, is everything alright?"

Speak of the devils and they shall appear.

"Yes, just… catching up." The triplets come into view and Donald's face goes through several emotions faster than she can decipher before settling on a nervous, but kind, smile.

"Hi." 

The awkwardness is palpable and Della saves him before they all drown in it,

"This is your Uncle Donald. My brother." 

"The one GG always brings up?" Dewey asks.

"Yep." Della pops the 'p', giving Donald a pointed look.

He scratches at the back of his head,

"It's nice to meet you boys."

"This is Huebert, Dewford, and Louis. Huey, Dewey and Louie." Della continues.

Shock crosses his face but disappears just as quickly. Della understands though, she had planned to name them Jet Turbo and Rebel after all, these were a far cry from it. But giving up a life of adventure meant giving them normal names. Donald had given her ideas in the beginning, before everything, Scrooge too, she's a sap at heart apparently.

"Just think about it Dell, not for me, for him." Donald tips his head, "Nice meeting you boys, have a nice day."

He turns to leave, a duffel Della hadn't noticed thrown over his shoulder, the same one he had that day, making this all the more similar. She looks to her boys, then back to Donalds retreating back, then to the sky. Something solidifies in her heart,

"Ducks don't back down." She calls. 

Donald trips as he turns to quick to look at her, barely catching himself, 

"Does… does that mean yes?" 

"We'll need help, and a base of operations." 

"I've already done some research, and McDuck Manor should have a lot of what we need." 

"We'll probably have to dip into our inheritance." 

"With the interest it's collected, I don't think we'll make much of a dent." 

The back and forth is familiar and though she can sense her three sons' confusion, she can't help but smile.

"Then I guess you better help us pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDuck Manor, the past and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love flashbacks in case you guys cant tell. Doesnt mean im great at them but theyre fun!

McDuck Manor hadn't changed at all. The twins had expected it to be overgrown and crumbling, but it's like they never left. 

"Do you know the gate code?" Della asks

"Try 1234!" Dewey calls from the backseat.

"Scrooge's birthday is my only other guess." Donald says with a shrug.

Della tries both with no luck, she turns to ask for more guesses when a voice comes over the intercom, 

"No soliciting, no realtors, no trespassing." 

"Did that sound like…?" Donald starts, turning to Della.

"Agent 22?" She finishes just as surprised. 

"Like a secret agent? You guys know Scrooge McDuck AND a secret agent??" Louie asks incredulously.

He goes ignored as Della presses the button to speak,

"It's Della and Donald Duck!"

A long pause before a buzz as the gates open. The twins share a nervous look before they drive through. 

"Is it as big on the inside?!"

"Do we really get to go in??"

"Hypothetically speaking, if there was gold on the ground would I be allowed to claim finders keepers?"

"Yes so stay close, yes we are going in, and no. Please don't touch anything." Della answers with practiced ease and Donald can't help but smile, motherhood looked good on his sister. 

The front door opens as they step out of the car, Agent 22- or Bentina Beakley- steps out to look them over. 

"Donald, Della. It's been a while, what can I do for you?" 

"Have you been taking care of this place? It looks great!" Della starts off.

"Yes, Scrooge wanted someone to take care of the place in case of his sudden disappearance, we're to wait 101 years and 5 months before putting it on the market." Beakly rolls her eyes but there's the slightest bit of fondness there. 

"Well, hopefully you won't have to wait that long." Donald tells the woman, "We have proof he's alive as of three days ago and I think we can find him." 

She holds Donalds stare until she finds what she's looking for in his blue eyes. 

"Well then, come in, I'll get us some lemonade." 

As asked, the kids stick close to Della, Donald bringing up the rear, and look around in awe as they pass through the mansion towards the kitchen. 

Donald, paying more attention to his surroundings, sees a blur of color out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't react, as he probably would have in the past, instead keeping his motions casual as he pretends to take everything in. He sees it again, clearer this time, someone small, with white feathers and a bow. 

A child, probably no older than the triplets, if she was here then Beakly knew and Donald shouldn't worry. He would anyway of course, but he could focus on other things until it was addressed. He was a multitasker like that.

"There's a TV room for the kids right through there." Beakly says as she hands out glasses of lemonade.

It's her subtle way of saying, 'the adults need to talk.' Della looks hesitant but agrees as long as they stay there and watch their approved channel. 

Donald again marvels at how adult his sister has become, pride swells in his chest, he always knew she had it in her. 

After Beakley is sure they are out of ear shot she turns to them with a serious look, causing both twins to stand straighter. 

"Now then, I want everything you know." 

"...now we just need a team, and we already have some people in mind." Donald and Della wait patiently as Beakley lets it all sink in.

"Sounds like the start to a plan at least. I'll help where I can."

"Thanks Mrs.Beakley!" Della gives her a smile as her shoulders untense a fraction. 

"Alright, on the science front, I have Gyro and this other guy, Fenton. My friend found his resume in McDuck Enterprises files, though I wasn't contacted about hiring or in his case, not hiring."

"I wasn't either, something to look into. We'll probably also need a pilot, Gods know how often we need to get to far off places. I have a friend. I'll see what I can get for us."

Donald doesn't question her, doesn't think it his place to, and nods.

"I'll get Gyro, you figure out Fenton." Beakly is already turning to the phone.

Things were falling into place.

…

__

_"Uncle Scrooge! The mail came!" Della rushes into said duck's office, not looking up from the envelope she's opening._

_"Donald says everyone loved the care package! He misses home but is learning a lot, he can't say where he is but we have been there on an adventure so he knows the lay of the land and got a promotion of sorts! I knew our adventures would come in handy!" She laughs, "he can't wait to hear from us again."_

_"Well then, don't keep the lad waiting."_

_Della runs from the room with a bright smile._

_"A year and a half, how long before she flies to see him?" 22 asks as she sips her tea._

_"I can only distract her for so long, her twin's fighting in the navy, she'll have to see the lads alright in person before she goes crazy." Scrooge replies as he sips from his own cup._

_"How do you think he's really doing?"_

_"He's a strong lad, I'm sure he's doing fine."  
…_

_Donald holds a hand to his side as he sits up with a hiss. He shows sympathy towards innocents and the team lets him get blown up, typical. What did it get them? Death. While it serves them right for killing locals- women and children and men that played no part in this war- Donald will never be able to forget those that die, they fought together at one point after all, he went to boot camp with one of them! And now what was left of them would be returned home._

_Donald pushes the incident from his mind and grabs Della's newest letter. Scrooge agreed to host the family for the holidays this year. They would miss him but will send gifts and think of him through the celebration. She says to be safe, to come home in one piece, or she'll come get him herself. They love him._

_Donalds response is vague like always, his family doesn't need to know of everything that happens out here._

_"PO 2nd class Duck!"_

_Reflexes kick in as Donald goes to stand at attention. His body immediately reminds him as to why he was on bed rest._

_"At ease, sit down kid."_

_Admiral Hound sits on the visitors chair- not that Donald ever received visitors- and gives Don a serious look._

_"Think you can be back on duty in a week?" He cuts straight to the point._

_"Of course Sir." Donald has worked through pain more often than not._

_"Good. Then I have a mission for you. I've been informed you've been to our next port as well, I'm assigning you as navigation and backup of a small recon mission. It's an Information gathering mission, so it shouldn't have any engagement. You up to the task Duck?"_

_"Sir yes Sir!" Donald salutes._

_He takes his leave, and Donald rests and prepares for his mission. He had hoped he'd be on ships more, sailing on the seven seas, instead he's on shore fighting more often than not. He was smart enough not to question orders though, he knew it would only get him trouble._

_He meets his new team the day before. Donald actually found himself liking the three, and together their skills should make a well oiled machine. Perhaps they could continue to work together after this assignment._

_The day arrives and he, Chief Petty Officer Barbary, Petty Officer 1st class Keet, and Petty Officer 3rd class Whippet go on shore to proceed with their mission. Everything starts out fine, Donald giving directions to lead them through familiar streets, it was easy, too easy._

_Barbary's purple hand shoots out, signaling they stop. Keets short feathers fluff up. Whippets ears perk forward. A familiar feeling fills Donalds body. He knows it means there's trouble, it's never been wrong before, and just like that, they're surrounded._

_They don't go down without a fight, firing their weapons, fighting a little too close for comfort, managing to take out eight adversaries. More and more surround them though, and they were not prepared for an all out assault. Outnumbered and out matched, they are overpowered far too quickly, and knocked unconscious._

_They are captured, held for over four months. They all share a small cell, tend to each other's injuries as well as they can. Offer what little comfort they can find when in such a dire situation. Donald is no newbie to being a captive, but he thinks this will be worse._

_They are tortured daily for information or eventually for their captors' sick entertainment. After a month they add a new torture, they use them as test subjects for drugs their enemies plan to use for war._

_Barbary doesn't make it, something Donald had not expected as the monkey had been the strongest of them. The next worse off is Whippet, who- while still breathing- was not responding to anything they tried, the thin dog would simply stare unseeingly at the far wall. Keet and Donald did their best to get him to eat and drink what little they were given._

_At some point Donald has a dream that Uncle Scrooge bursts through their cell door, there to save him. When Donald wakes he knows his Uncle will not be coming. So instead Keet and himself plot their own escape, ironically around the same time a team finally comes in to recover them._

_Keet has lost sight in one eye and can't feel one of her legs. Donald has lost most feeling in half his body. All three of them are skin and bones._

_They all get promoted, receive purple hearts, and are honorably discharged. Donald knows this whole situation was kept on the down low, no one seemed to know they were missing, so his time in the hospital is lonely when his few comrades are gone. When they're finally sent home, it's strange for him, like he has to relearn how to live._

_Donald is told later that Whippet commited suicide, though his body was ready to give out on him anyway. His family doesn't have a public funeral, Donald is almost glad, he doesn't think he could handle seeing another friend dead._

_He and Keet talk sometimes, she went home to see her brother and has settled down, she has two sons now, Donald is sure they're adorable. Donald talks to a few others, some from the recovery team, a couple from before. It's hard for him sometimes, but he tries not to lose the good that came from his service._

_He doesn't speak of his time in the Navy. Doesn't even tell his family of why he was Discharged. He knows they've seen glimpses of his scars, and have caught him staring at nothing for hours, have found him in the midst of panic attacks. But they know better than to ask, and Donald offers nothing._

_Eventually he decides to go away for a while, separate so he can focus on himself. Good and bad comes from it, he has a few adventures, meets some people… then returns home to his Sister and Uncle._

_On dark nights, he wonders if everything is his fault, lingers on the what ifs and could have beens. Perhaps if he never left, Scrooge would still be here and his sister would still have her passion..._

__


End file.
